


Cecil Date Night

by utapri_sinz



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utapri_sinz/pseuds/utapri_sinz
Summary: Old ass request from tumblr, just transferring from another writing site don't mind me~ It's older writing so I can't really say it's of any real quality. but *le shrug* such is the struggle of a science major student who doesn't write.utapri-sinz.tumblr.com





	Cecil Date Night

You had just returned home from your fancy dressed-up dinner with Cecil. He is a prince so you expected something extravagant, but he went very far to impress his princess for this special night. Guiding you to the bedroom you find romantically lit candles and rose petals scattered about, thinking ‘something he must have learned from Ren.’ Your prince leads you to the bed, and lays you down, causing a nervousness to build in your chest.

The anxiety subsides as he lays next to you and hugs you close, whispering "I love you... so much." Snuggling like that for a few moments calms your nerves, but you want more contact than this. Now feeling braver, you brush your hand against his dress pants in a somewhat teasing manner. This action earns you a surprised, high-pitched "hyah?!" from him, before he replies "[___]... Do you really want to go so fast?" Hooking your finger in his tie and undoing it is your only answer, to which he eagerly springs up and hovers over you on all fours. Peppering kisses all over you, he slowly slides off your dress, bit by bit. Meanwhile, whenever you can reach, you unbutton his suit and caress his soft skin beneath, especially noting his tattoo he takes so much pride in. Once your dress is fully off and thrown to the floor, he tosses his own shirt with it. By this point you are more than excited for him, but he is not done spoiling you yet. Still preoccupied with worshiping your every crevice and curve, you start getting visibly impatient, causing him to ask "Do you want to stop, now?" in a concerned tone.

Pouting at him, you whine, "No~, I wanna _start_ now!" earning a soft chuckle from him. Cecil finally obliges, trailing his hands down to your lower half. Sinking two fingers in, he brings his face down to pay some needed attention to your clit. Your hands shoot down to grip his hair, pushing him to give you just a bit more friction and you cry out. Continuing to flick his tongue and suck on your sensitive area, while also curling his fingers inside makes you come all too quickly. Waves of pleasure wrack your body, while he continues stimulating you, making it all the more overwhelming. You look down to see a subtle smirk on his lips, before he pridefully repeats. Circling his tongue around your now more sensitive nub, and using three fingers to thrust into you, it isn’t long until your head is spinning again. When you can almost think straight, with him still stroking you, you pant "Cecil... st-ahh~ please... Need more than fingers-ahn.~"

After a moment of thought he understands what you mean, and feeling slightly disappointed that he can’t continue playing with you, he responds "Ah...? If you really want..." Sliding off his pants he had left on and adding them into the pile, you notice his now revealed... Large member. Feeling more excited, you reach down and stroke him, eliciting a mewl out of him before he moves himself to your entrance, burying his face in your neck. Wrapping your legs around him, you pull him in, causing him to nip at your skin. Constant praise starts spilling from his lips, "so amazing, you took it all." Between the gentle nips and licking on your neck, you can hear him purr out your name, while thrusting slow and deep into you. Gradually he starts going faster and harder, breathing out "you feel so nice~." while pounding into your sensitive spot. Your nails dig into his back, trying to find some ground as his movements get more frantic and intense, forcing moans out of your throat. Biting down on your neck, he muffles his own moans, pulling out of you and releasing his warm liquid into your stomach. However you don’t have much time to think about that, as soon as he relaxes, his hand shoots down to plunge into you again. Kissing and lapping at the fresh bite mark on your neck, Cecil curls his fingers, rubbing against your spot until you come again. Regaining your senses, you find Cecil contentedly snuggled up to your side, practically purring in your ear.


End file.
